US 20130288893(A1) describes certain (3-halo-1-(pyridin-3-yl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)amides and carbamates and their use as pesticides. The processes therein to prepare these amides and carbamates result in low yields, rely on a starting material that is difficult to prepare (3-chloropyrazole), and provide a product that is difficult to isolate in a pure form. It would be desirable to have a process for preparing 3-(3-chloro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl)pyridine that avoids these problems.